Look Before You Fall
by Lights Inside Our Eyes
Summary: Girl likes boy, boy likes girl. Girl & boy make each other jealous. What happens when it goes a little too far? It's only a game...right?
1. Trailer

**Hello, fanfiction world! I'm neglecting my other stories (one of which is for a writing competition) because this idea came to me && I'll be damned if I don't use it. So here it goes! TRAILER TIME!**

Realizations.

"_You like _Derek?"

...

"_You like _Casey?"

**The same plan.**

"_So what do I do?"_

"Simple. **Make him jealous.**"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_So should I do it?"_

"What, **make her jealous? **Yeah."

_But what happens when harmless flirting_

"_Sam, I never realized how _hot_ you are."_

"_So Emily, wanna go out this Friday?"_

Becomes a little **too much?**

"_I can't believe you!"_

"_You can't believe _me? _Oh, that's rich! You're the one who made out with my best friend!"_

"_You almost _slept _with mine! Who's the asshole now?"_

"_You think you live in this fairytale. Well guess what? You don't! You need to grow up and accept that you're not perfect!"_

_xLife'sxUnwrittenx3 Studios presents a tale about love..._

"_It's not my fault I'm in love with you!"_

_Jealousy..._

"_Derek! Stop it! You're hurting him!"_

_And heartbreak._

"_Maybe this is for the best."_

"_Losing you is never for the best."_

"_But you never really had me, did you?"_

**Look Before You Fall**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hmm...Well I'd like to say a sincere sorry to **_**Take this and kick it **_**for not posting when I said I was. I'M SORRY! Dx But I'm here now, so let's celebrate! WOOO! :D**

**Every review has made me really happy. Wow, you guys are so nice! :D Thank you all for your wonderful reviews && this is for you guys. We really have the best fans, don't we? :] Love you guys! x3**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Life With Derek, do you honestly think I would write fanfiction on it? No? I didn't think so either. Oh, and I don't own the band All-American Rejects or their songs. 'Kay? 'Kay. ^_^**

* * *

_Casey_

_"_You _what?"_ Lizzie whisper-yelled. And Derek thought _I _was dramatic. Gah! Bad Casey! No thinking about Derek!

"I like Der-"

"Don't repeat it!" She panicked, cutting me off.

It was quite a scary sight, seeing Lizzie so panicky. That was my job, not hers. She was the cool and collected one.

_You're probably confused, so let's start from the beginning, shall we?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you."_

Emily's voice sang out, recognizing the song's beat almost instantly. She and I had managed to take the Prince from Derek and were going to the mall. It had been a stressful week. Derek almost dyed my hair _orange_, I was seriously worried about my math test, Emily hadn't really been into gossip (weird, I know), and Derek and I had been ignoring each other after said _almost_ incident.

_"Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know-"_

I added half-heartedly. I couldn't help but continue that train of thought.

Why was I worried about ignoring Derek? Oh yeah...Derek and I may not usually get along, but we have our moments. Plus, even if we don't, we don't ignore each other. Not only that, but Paul went on a - much needed - vacation, so I couldn't talk about it with him. And Emily, well she's been acting really weird.

Desperate to clear my thoughts, I joined Emily.

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret,_  
_Who has to know?"_

I laughed and she continued, giggling slightly.

_"When we live such fragile lives,_  
_It's the best way we survive,_  
_I go around a time or two,_  
_Just to waste my time with you,"_

I sobered up and sang my unofficial part.

_"Tell me all that you've thrown away,_  
_find out games you don't wanna play,_  
_you are the only one that needs to know-"_

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret."_

We sang at the top of our lungs. She knew the next part was my favorite, so we broke the pattern and I kept singing.

_"Who has to know?_  
_The way she feels inside (inside!)_  
_Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)_  
_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)_  
_And all I've tried to hide_  
_It's eating me apart_  
_Trace this life back!"_

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know?"_

We finished, in sync with each other and the song. Emily paused, before bursting into laughter, followed by myself.

"Did that help your stress?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded slowly, shocked I hadn't gotten into an accident.

I could have gotten hit by another car, or ran a red light, or hit a tree! What was I thinking? Oh right, I _wasn't _thinking. Oh, Derek would've gotten a kick out of that.

My lips dropped into a deep frown. _Derek..._

He started this; this ignoring thing.

***Flashback***

_I screamed when I saw my shampoo replaced with hair dye. Did he seriously think I wouldn't notice?_

_"_Der-ek!" _I yelled, breaking his name like always. I think heard a faint chuckle from outside the bathroom. I quickly shut off the water and got dressed, no longer able to wash my hair._

_When I came out, he was leaning on the wall. He looked up and smirked at me._

_"Why didn't you wash your hair?" He asked, feigning cluelessness._

_Oh, how I'd love to wipe that smirk right off of his face! "Der-ek!" I repeated, glaring at him. "You tried to dye my hair orange! _Orange, _of all hair colors!" I shouted, poking his shoulder angrily._

_"Don't touch me." He said seriously, then smirked again. "I thought you could use a change. Since you're a keener, your hair is all conventional and nerdy. Maybe if your hair was an outrageous color like orange, you'd be more interesting." He put a hand on his chest. "I was thinking about _you, _Case."_

_I put my hands on my hips. "Liar."_

_"You got me there, keener."_

_"Shut up Derek."_

_"Gladly, Case." He said, backing up a few inches and shutting his room door in my face._

_So he was secretly planning this escape?_

_"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration. "Der-ek!"_

_I heard him chuckle and glared at his room door before entering my own room._

_"He's a jerk." I thought out loud._

_"You need to stop talking to yourself, Space Case." Derek replied through the wall. "The walls are thin, I hear you, and it's annoying. Plus, it isn't healthy."_

_I sighed and pulled out _XVI (A/N: love that book! :D) _by Julia Karr, ignoring thoughts about him._

* * *

**Hmmm...I think I'm gonna end it here. xP Sorry guys; it's too tempting. I might update tomorrow though, so keep a look-out for it. :]**

**Amour,**

**Jaliese/Aliee x3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, guys. I'm awfully sorry for disappearing on you all. Please don't hate me? It's just really hard to get inspiration for this and to keep it. My mind is wandering far too much, so my updates will be scattered, but never more than a month, I promise. Stalk my fictionpress, if you must.**

* * *

_I had gotten a good five minutes of reading done before he came back. I was expecting it. I put my book down just as he opened my door, ignoring my need for privacy._

_Just to be a prick, I called him out on it. "You know, I could have been changing."_

_He shrugged. "Well _sis_, I'm sure that it would be okay, since we're _siblings_ and we care about one another in an innocent way." He had been seemingly very upset since our argument about us being siblings or not._

"_Step-siblings." My voice betrayed my head and I inwardly cursed. He smirked._

"_So I was right."_

"_What? No, you're not. Nuh-uh. I just-"_

"_Shh." He put a finger over my lips. "I win. It's very simple." I looked him in his eyes and he looked back. Suddenly, I could see just how he was feeling, and I could see his tensed shoulders out of my peripheral. His gaze was strong, and my head clouded. He lowered his head and I inwardly gasped._

_What were we doing?_

_Was this a good idea?_

_Was this wrong?_

_Why did I want him to hurry up and kiss me alr-_

_The voice was silenced in my head and all I could think about were his eyes._

_His hair._

_His crooked smile._

_His hands on the back of my head._

_His lips on mine._

_Wait, _**what?**

_His lips were on mine and my senses were on fire. I grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, like a magnet. His hands somehow moved to my hips, bringing me to the point where we were molded together. It wasn't close enough. I need his taste, his smell, everything. My hands were everywhere, in a world of their own. Derek ripped his mouth away from mine and moved to my neck, kissing everywhere. I gasped at the sensation._

"_Smerek!" Marti's voice snapped us out of our trance. "Smerek, where are you?"_

_We untangled ourselves and he made a move as to leave. "Wait, Derek."_

"_What?"_

"_What was that?"_

_He sighed. "I'm not talking about it."_

"_Derek, you can't just act like it never happened."_

"_Goodbye, Casey."_

"_Derek-"_

"_Go fix your hair, sis; it's a mess." With that, he left in a hurry._

_I threw myself on my bed. Bring on the Pros and Cons lists._

***End flashback***

* * *

Yep, so that's pretty much what the jerkface did. Emily didn't know about that, though. She only knew about the hair dye incident, which, in all honesty, is the only thing she should know. I'm quite positive she still has a huge crush on Derek, so she might just kill me in my sleep with carbon monoxide or a gun or something.

As we entered the mall, I eyed Emily. She was so much..._lighter_. She looked _smitten_, almost.

"Emily," I started, "do you like someone?"

She blushed. "Well, there _is_ this one guy-"

"I swear, if it's still Derek-"

"It's not, trust me. It's Sheldon."

"_Sheldon_?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you don't approve." She looked dejected. Thankfully, I approved.

"No, that's not it. I'm just surprised, is all. You guys would look cute together, though."

Emily beamed. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, sure!" She smiled at me.

"Great! So can we shop now?" She asked. I just realized that we had stopped and giggled.

"Sure." We looped arms and walked from store to store, looking for cute things, and buying something every now and then.

That is, until we saw Derek.

"Emily, is that Derek?" I was hoping she would say no, and that I see him entirely too much if I'm seeing him in random places.

I was not fortunate enough to be blessed with that.

"That's Derek, alright." She replied, peeved. "I swear he follows you everywhere."

"Huh?"

"You go to the mall, he goes to the mall. You go to the movies, he goes to the movies. You can go to _Florida_ and he'll follow." Florida sounded like a nice place to go to, actually. The States were quite nice.

"I'm sure that's not true."

She snorted. "Oh, but it is."

"Did you just sn-" My eyes widened. "Oh, God, he's coming over here."

"Do you think he sees us?" Emily asked, then answered herself. "Yeah, he sees us."

I grabbed Emily's arm and ran with her into the nearest store, which was, amazingly, _Best Buy_.

We hid in one of the isles, peering to see if he had followed with his little friends. They had. We waited until they were about to pass by our isle and walked the opposite way, back to the front of the store. We left the store and quickly ran out of the area, laughing and stumbling.

"That was some ninja skill, Case." Emily and I high-fived.

"You bet."

"Any other stores you want to go to?" Emily asked.

"Nah, not really. You?"

"Nope. Let's just go to my house and try these bad boys on." I laughed.

"Deal."As we walked out to the Prince, I could have swore I saw Derek again.

I was probably just going a little bit crazy. Bad Space Case.

* * *

**Seems like Derek's being a bit of a stalker. Don't worry, though, he's not going to go crazy or anything.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! I'm heeeere! After being overworked by my "gifted and talented" (lies, I swear) school, I'm finally back! NaNoWriMo was amazing, by the way. I'm so excited to write this, guys! I'm so hyped! :D Let's do this! Enjoy!**

* * *

After hanging out with Emily for a little while, I had decided to go home. I wasn't excited to see Derek, but I couldn't stay at Emily's forever-unfortunately. Derek wasn't home, though, so I figured he was still at the mall. Edwin and Lizzie talking in the kitchen when I walked in.

"-I'm telling you, I'm right!" Lizzie shouted, and Edwin glared.

"There's just no way! I know my brother, Liz, and he wouldn't do that!"

Lizzie laughed. "Of course he would. I mean, he _did_, so..."

I walked closer, trying to hear more, but ended up tripping over my own foot. I silently cursed my clutz-like ways.

"He di-wait, did you hear that?" Quietly, I ran upstairs and into my room. I heard footsteps come after me, and-I can't believe it-I tucked my bags under my bed, opened my window, and climbed out, using skills I learned after Derek and I had a take two on sneaking out to a party.

After making sure I was out of sight, I giggled at myself.

"I can't believe I just did that!" I exclaimed. That was nothing like me!

But now I had to walk in again. After all, I couldn't stay outside. So, I walked back to the front door and fiddled with my keys, making sure I made enough noise that they could hear me come in. When I walked in, I wasn't surprised to find Edwin seemingly doing homework, and Lizzie eating an apple, watching him from over his shoulder. They turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, Casey." Edwin waved.

"Hey, Case. Have fun at the mall?" Lizzie asked.

I nodded, acting unsuspicious. "Yeah, it was fun. So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well-" Edwin started, but Lizzie cut him off.

"I started one of my projects _way _early, but I got bored. Somehow, Edwin's still not bored." She lied smoothly, and I would have believed her if I knew otherwise.

"Oh, cool." But Lizzie didn't know I knew what they were doing.

Edwin stood up with his "project". "Adios, ladies. I'm going to go finish this in my room." Edwin ran out of the room, and I did something I wasn't expecting on doing.

"Lizzie, I have to tell you something." Lizzie turned to me, confused.

"What is it?" I guided her up to my room and closed the door.

"Okay, so I kind-of-sort-of have romantic feelings towards, uh, Derek."

"You _what_?" Lizzie whisper-yelled. And Derek thought _I _was dramatic. Gah! Bad Casey! No thinking about Derek!

"I like Der-"

"Don't repeat it!" She panicked, cutting me off. "You like _Derek_?"

It was quite a scary sight, seeing Lizzie so panicky. That was _my_ job, not hers. She was the cool and collected one.

"Are you mad at me? Disgusted? Creeped out?" My heart was in my throat, and I was terrified. I didn't want her to shun me because of some petty crush.

"Of course I am!" She replied, and my heart dropped. "You couldn't wait two more days?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"...That's what you're upset about?"

"Well you _did_ lose me twenty bucks, so yeah."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought you didn't approve." She snorted.

"Oh, come on. With the sheer UST you guys have, we all knew it'd happen eventually."

"We?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Edwin and I had a bet on when you'd say it, since Derek's Captain Denial and all.*****"

I rolled my eyes. "Captain Denial?"

"Yep. He denies everything, even when the proof is right in front of his face and everyone else's."

I laughed. I couldn't argue with that. "It's true."

She smiled. "I know."

"So what should I do?"

She looked at me incredulously. "You can't tell me you don't know the basic rules of guys."

"I know guys." I huffed indignantly. "I just _don't_ know Dereks."

"Guys like Derek are simple, Casey. Guys like Derek love a chase, so you make him jealous."

"But then, won't I be using whomever I choose to make him jealous with?" I asked. It didn't sit well for me, leading someone on just to get Derek.

She shook her head. "Not if you tell them what you're doing."

For the umpteenth time, Lizzie had a great idea.

* * *

*****_"Captain Denial" is from another LWD story, just so you know. I don't remember which, so let me know if any of you find it, okay? (:_


End file.
